Разговор
by Fly-Gold
Summary: Действия происходят после шестой книги. Внимание, спойлеры! Роза соглашается на предложение Дмитрия. Эйб вынужден по-отцовски с ним поговорить. Примет ли Дмитрий то, что скажет Эйб?


_Привет, дорогие читатели! Наконец-то я дописала долгожданный фик по Академии Вампиров – «Разговор». По сравнению с «Люблю тебя…» он довольно большой, не находите? Мне бы хотелось услышать ваше мнение по «Разговору». Надеюсь, вышло не так плохо. Для вас всегда открыто ЛС, а также вы всегда можете прокомментировать. Для этого вы можете прокрутить всю страницу вниз, пока не увидите кнопку Review this Chapter. Вы ее нажимаете и забиваете текст. _

_Мне будет очень интересно услышать ваше мнение!_

_ С любовью, Даша. _

RPOV

Мы с Дмитрием стояли на балконе дома Таши Озера. Я облокотилась на перила, направляя лицо на дуновение ветра. В бальной комнате было ужасно жарко. Собственно, из-за этой причины мы с Дмитрием решили покинуть ее.

- Роза, - неожиданно начал он, вырвав меня из мира грез.  
Грез, в которых мы были теми, кто живет вместе.

- Да? – хрипло спросила я, наблюдая за возлюбленным.

Я чертовски гордилась нами обоими, что мы смогли перед лицом всего общества сказать, что мы любим друг друга. Конечно, в основном, это заслуга Лисы – она сумела заставить мороев прислушаться к нам и поверить в нашу любовь.

Хотя многие нас презирали.

- Закрой глаза, пожалуйста, - попросил он, и я послушалась его.

Я почувствовала шуршание одежды, кажется, Дмитрий сел. Внезапно, я почувствовала, что смущаюсь.  
На балкон вошли еще два человека, но застыли на пороге.

Да уж, моя чуткость порой дает о себе знать.

- Роза, открой глаза.

Я открыла и… обнаружила Дмитрия, стоящем на одном колене, в его руке была коробочка с кольцом.

Со сверкающим кольцом.

Бриллиант.

Я вспомнила время, когда была в российском доме Дмитрия. Тогда он был стригоем и одаривал меня разными подарками.

- Дмитрий? – с вопросительной интонацией спросила я и внезапно почувствовала, как на глаза набегают слезы.

Кажется, я поняла, в чем тут дело.

- Роза, я совершил много дурного в своей жизни по отношению к тебе. Я очень хочу исправить это и, самое главное, знаю, как. Ты… ты выйдешь за меня? – он сглотнул.

Пару слезинок все-таки потекли по моей щеке, и Дмитрий поспешил вытереть их подушечкой пальцев.

- Ты уверен? – переспросила я. Мне, правда, надо было знать ответ.

- Абсолютно, - честно ответил Дмитрий, и в душе я возликовала. Мы через многое прошли.

- Я согласна, - твердо прошептала я.

Дмитрий улыбнулся и, надев колечко на мой палец, такой шершавый и весь в маленьких ранках.

Что ни на есть, настоящий палец стража.

Как только мужчина надел такой чертовски драгоценный камень на мой палец, я наклонилась к нему и поцеловала, выражая поцелуем всю свою любовь и зависимость от него.

- Дмитрий? – раздался голос позади нас. Мы молниеносно повернулись на источник звука. Отработанный инстинкт, как – никак.

- Да? – раздается голос любимого, и я нахмуриваюсь.

Оказывается, это пришли Эйб и Джанин. Они молча стояли на пороге балкона, наблюдая за тем, как Дмитрий делает мне предложение. Я поворачиваюсь к Эйбу и начинаю понимать, зачем ему понадобился мой… жених.

- Можно с тобой поговорить?

Дмитрий слегка поворачивается ко мне и поднимает брови, словно спрашивая мое разрешение.

Я киваю.

- Эйб? – спрашиваю я.

- Да? – чуть усмехаясь, переспрашивает он.

- Не слишком запугивай его, ладно? – откровенно смеюсь я, и мать присоединяется ко мне. Дмитрий усмехается и мимолетно дарит поцелуй.

- Я скоро вернусь, - шепчет он и уходит с Эйбом, моим отцом.

На балкон входит Лисса и взвизгивает, безумно радуясь за нас. В такие вот моменты я начинаю жалеть, что между нами нет больше связи. Впрочем, нельзя же дважды быть "поцелованной тьмой", правда?

- Роза! Я так за вас рада! Покажи кольцо, пожалуйста! – просит она, и я не могу ей противиться.

Я показываю ей блестящий камень. Жалко, что солнце сейчас не светит. Не сомневаюсь, было бы очень красиво: на камень падает лучик солнца, и бриллиант блестит всеми цветами радуги.

- Я так рада за вас обоих, - шепчет Лисса, и мать присоединяется к ней.

- Вы через многое прошли, и это очень здорово, что вы снова вместе.

На глаза наворачиваются слезы. У нас с матерью, а я предпочитаю звать ее Джанин, как и моего отца, по имени, очень редко бывают моменты полного согласия.

- Роза? – неуверенно спрашивает мать, и я поднимаю брови – очень редко вижу, как она нервничает, - я хотела бы тебе кое-что сказать… но здесь не слишком подходящее место.

Я напряглась. Что же она хотела мне сказать?

- Давай потом? – предлагаю я, и она соглашается.

Мы обе усмехаемся друг другу, и каким-то инстинктом я чувствую, что Лисса находит себя здесь лишней. Я обнимаю ее за плечи и спрашиваю:

- Как дела у вас с Кристианом?

Ее щеки розовеют. Она так красива, когда смущается! Глаза горят, а волосы только придают блеск ее внешнему виду.

- Все в порядке, - уверяет она меня, - я имею в виду, насколько это возможно сейчас. Сейчас, - объяснила она, - когда во Дворце такая неразбериха. Ты же понимаешь: Таша – убийца, ты с Дмитрием – оправданные любовники, ну, а я – королева мороев и дампиров.  
Я усмехнулась над словосочетанием "оправданные любовники". Спустя секунду полноценно засмеялась, и Лисса с матерью присоединилась ко мне.

Ведь иногда так необходимо расслабиться!

DPOV

Внутренне я напрягся. Роза как-то упоминала о разговоре Эйба с Адрианом.

С этим мальчишкой.

Говорила, что Эйб пугал его, что с ним сделает, если причинит Розе боль.  
Господи, сколько боли я ей причинил! Эйбу давно следовало ударить меня, да хорошенько. А еще лучше убить.

Наконец, мы добрались до столика с пуншем.  
- Привет, Наталья! – игриво окликнул Эйб какую-то девицу. Я равнодушно оглянулся на нее: обычная русская красавица с черными волосами.  
Хмыкнул, и Эйб уставился на меня. Он улыбнулся и, наполнив стакан пуншем, чокнулся со мной:

- Поздравляю. Первое испытание пройдено, - откровенно рассмеялся он.

Я усмехнулся и выпил первый стакан.

Минут пять мы стояли в тишине, окруженные смехами и разговорами.

Эйб с грохотом ударил рукой по накрытому столу и указал на Наталью.

- Пошли-ка.

Мы подошли к девушке, с которой поздоровался Эйб и слегка поклонились ей – она из мороев, приближенных к королевским.

- Эйб, Дмитрий, вот так удача, - усмехнулась та и облизнула губы.

- Привет, красавица. Вижу, с моим другом ты знакома, - подмигивает он, и оба смотрят на меня.

- Кто про него не знает? Сначала учитель, затем возлюбленный, после стригой, и… - какое чудо! – оправданный любовник. Без обид, малыш, но такая уж молва ходит, - подмигнула она.

Я рассмеялся над ее тоном и поцеловал ее протянутую руку.

- Потанцуем? – предложила она. Я вздохнул и покачал головой:

- Прости, Натали, моя ты Натали, но я сегодня прохожу "полевое испытание".

Оказывается, девушка оказалась довольно умной, и она, повернувшись к Эйбу, соблазнительно улыбнулась.

- А что насчет тебя, старик? Потанцуешь со мной, Эйб?

Эйб лишь покачал головой, хитро ухмыльнувшись.

- Может быть, чуть попозже.

Девица пожала плечами и ушла в сторону Королевы Лиссы.

- Дорогая!

- Эйб? – спросил я, пристально посмотрев на него, - это кто?

Прежде чем ответить, старик сделал пару глотков.

- Бывшая подружка, - при этом его глаза наткнулись на профиль Джанин, выходящей с балкона, - парень, уходим.

Я послушался его, и мы оба вышли из Дворца и направились к одиноко-стоящему шатру Эйба.

- Эй? А шатер зачем? – полюбопытствовал я.

- Для… экзотики. Видишь ли, Роза считает меня слишком экзотичным, чтобы я был ее отцом.

Но при чем тут Роза? Впрочем, я не стал спрашивать. Я знал, что моя Роза недолюбливает ни отца, ни мать. Впрочем, с последней она даже подружилась.

Ткань ласкала мое лицо, покрытое шрамами, когда мы с Эйбом вошли внутрь шатра. Здесь было довольно уютно.

- Присаживайся, - пригласил он, указав на матрас, стоящий в центре шатра. Я отказался, покачав головой.

- Как хочешь. Итак, Дмитрий. Ты, очевидно, уже понял, для чего я знакомил тебя с Натальей и предлагал ей потанцевать с тобой. Ты уже причинил моей девочке слишком много боли. Конечно, «своей девочкой» я называть ее не могу – у нас с ней не очень хорошие отношения, да и ты… В общем, ты меня понял. Когда ты был стригоем, я помог тебе – Роза любила тебя. Вообще-то она любит. Она хотела убить тебя, потому что думала, что это единственный способ забыть тебя. И сейчас вы снова вместе. Ты сделал ей предложение, а она ответила тебе согласием.

Собственно, это был краткий пересказ нашей истории. Я ухмыльнулся, и Эйб покраснел. От гнева ли? От смеха ли? От чего?

- Я… эм… хотел бы тебе кое-что рассказать, ну, чтобы ты был в курсе. Это на случай неожиданностей. Видишь ли, мой отец был обычным дампиром, но мать – королевой-мороем. Соответственно, я лишь наполовину морой, а на другую – дампир. Как только родилась Роза, Джанин, зная мою историю, выдернула из ее головки волосок, чтобы проверить гены. Как оказалось, она – моя копия. Вот почему родила Джанин. Поэтому вероятность беременности высока. Если вы не хотите иметь ребенка…

Тут он извиняющее посмотрел на меня, и я поспешил заверить:

- Дело не в том, хотим или нет. На самом деле, мы с Розой не говорили об этом. Но если такой вопрос встанет… она знает?

Эйб отрицательно покачал головой, а я вздохнул.  
Еще одна проблема.  
Но проблема ли: вдруг Роза действительно хочет ребенка? Что я ей скажу? Что, да, есть какая – то вероятность, что все получиться, но получиться ли?  
От этой мысли у меня внутри все сжалось.

- Я не позволю ей рисковать.

После этих слов Эйб обнял меня, и я понял, что наш разговор прекратился – старик добился того, чего хотел.

Позже вечером мы с Розой лежали в постели, наши руки и ноги были переплетены. Она лежала на мне, целовала соски, издавая стоны. Я был напряжен от пронзившего меня желания обладать ею. Все мое тело напряглось – у меня была ужасная, мучительная эрекция. Моя голова откинулась назад – я втягивал в себя воздух.  
Я понял, чтО Роза хотела в сексе – быть главной. Она любила командовать, в особенности, надо мной.  
Боже, ведь это я превратил ее в такую! Когда мы впервые занимались сексом, я забрал ее девственность, но, казалось, она знала правила. Впрочем, это не имеет значения.

Это было давно.

- Боже! – застонал я, стоило ей пройтись зубками по стволу. Я любил, когда она так делала. Наверное, это животная сторона не исчезла во мне даже после обращения в дампира.

Я не хотел сдерживаться. Я хотел взять ее здесь и сейчас.

Роза заботливо подняла мою голову и посмотрела в глаза. Это было так удивительно! Она сразу поняла меня, мои желания. Я мягко перевернул нас и в следующую минуту уже ощутил, насколько она влажная, готовая для меня.

Моя девочка…

После утомительных, но, вместе с тем, приятных, доставляющих удовольствий, телодвижений, мы с ней просто смотрели друг другу в глаза и улыбались, иногда целовали ту или иную часть лица. Пока мы были слишком измотаны, чтобы воплотить в реальность мечту о втором раунде.

Я непроизвольно нарушил тишину:

- Ты такая красивая.

И это было правдой. Ее волосы в разные стороны разметались по подушке, глаза сверкали неприкрытой любовью, и сейчас в моем мире не существовало ничего другого, кроме нее.

Она покраснела.

- Ты тоже очень красивый.

На остальное у меня просто не хватило сил, и я заснул под ласки возлюбленной.


End file.
